Blake Vs Nagisa
by THE BLIND KING
Summary: Sun and Ruby enter Nagisa and Blake to a sushi eating competition.


AN: I don't own anything.

"Nagisa's better." "No way Ruby Blake's better she could totally win." "Nagisa's entire diet is sushi." "Blake's entire diet is fish." Some context is probably needed here well Sun and Ruby were arguing about who would win the competition. Sun said Blake, and Ruby said Nagisa so you can imagine where this was headed. "Oh please Ruby I mean your boyfriend's good, but he's not that good." "Oh yeah we'll just see about that." "That vacation is as good as mine."

Ruby rushed back to Beacon to find Blake fending off Zwei. "Hey Blake is Nagisa here?" "Uhh I think I saw him with Pyrrha." "Oh okay thanks." Then she rushed off. "Ruby what about your dog?" But she was already gone. Then she saw Nagisa and Pyrrha in a sparring match. "Hey Nagisa look it's Ruby." Nagisa then turned to look at his girlfriend. "Oh hey what's up?" "Nagisa you know I love you..." "Well we had a good run it was bound to happen sooner or later." "What no no no I'm not breaking up with you." "Oh?" "Nagisa do you love me?" "Yes?" "Good then you won't mind that I signed you up for this competition right?"

Ruby pulled out the paper. "All you can eat sushi competition first prize winner gets to take themselves and a friend on an all expenses paid five day vacation to a five star resort." "Huh?" "What?" "So weird that they would do it with sushi though." "Who cares will you?" Ruby was already smiling and if she didn't get what she wanted she would pout. Nagisa sighed. "Fine." "Yay you're the best boyfriend ever now let's go cuz we gotta train you." Ruby then pulled on Nagisa to find her.

They had arrived too late Sun and Blake got to Nora first. "NO." "Uhh Ruby what's wrong?" "They got to Nora first she was our ticket to victory." "Well I mean I'm pretty sure that we can manage." Ruby then grabbed Nagisa and violently shook him. "WITHOUT HER WE'RE DOOMED YOU HEAR ME DOOMED." "Agh Ruby calm down you're choking me." "Oh sorry." Nagisa fixed himself up. "So why do we need Nora anyway?" "She's won lots of all you can eat competitions she could have trained you to win." Then they heard a cough. "I could do it." "Ren?" "I will train you to win." "But you haven't won any competitions like this Nora's always beaten you." "Perhaps Ruby, but I know all of Nora's tricks and besides this is personal." "Personal?"

"You see a long time ago I was the all you can eat champion three times in a row. Then she came along and took everything from me. The sponsors, the fame, the glory, I was ruined so I vowed that one day I would crumble all that she's build to see that look in her eyes and to feel what I felt that day." Nagisa and Ruby were terrified. "Uhh aren't you two friends?" "Yes of course what would make you think otherwise?" Ruby and Nagisa didn't know what to think. "So you'll train him?" "Yes I will take Nagisa under my wing." Then Nora walked by. "Lie." "Valkyrie." There was an air of hostility and tension in the room. "Ruby she didn't call him Ren." "I know."

"So Lie he's your pupil?" "Yes Valkyrie is there a problem?" Nora looked over Nagisa. "He doesn't look like much unlike mine she has more potential." "Well we'll just see won't we Valkyrie?" "I suppose we will." Nora then made her way inside and pulled out a large briefcase and opened it. The inside was filled with utensils. "Ruby look at all the utensils." "Wow there's so many of them." Nora then closed it and headed back out. "See you at the competition Lie." "Yeah." "Ruby I'm scared." "Me too, but we'll pull through." They then realized that they had both been gripping each other's hands tightly. "So Nagisa shall we?" "Yes." "Then let's get started."

For a few days Ren trained Nagisa in the ancient arts of eating? Well let's just call it an art. They had a cool montage like in Rocky and cool background music thanks to Ruby who watched him train. Nagisa trained hard to win that competition, and also beat Blake. "It seems you are ready to learn my secret to victory." "What secret?" "This." Ren handed Nagisa a headband. Nagisa looked at it and saw what he meant. "Ren I..." "You are ready I believe in you now let's go." Nagisa tied the headband and adjusted it. "Right." They walked over to the where the competition was being held.

Ruby looked around her. "Huh that's weird." "What's up Ruby?" "Ren all the people here look I dunno off." "Off?" "I dunno I was expecting the people who show up to these competitions to be different." Ren then looked around them and stared at the people. "Hey Ruby can you pass me that flyer?" "Uhh yeah sure here you go." Ren looked at the flyer and examined it. Then he knew why the people seemed off to Ruby. "I see." "Ren?" "Don't worry about it. Look they're gonna start."

"So Lie we meet again." "Valkyrie." "Just like the last time except now it's our pupils." "Yeah except this time mine will win." "Ha I wouldn't be so sure about it." Sun then moved next to Ruby. "So was it the same for you Ruby?" "Yeah pretty much, but I know he will win." "Pfft as if with the training Nora's been giving Blake she's got this one in the bag." Ruby then stepped on Sun's tail. "Ouch what the hell." Ruby then gave him an innocent smile. "Sorry." "You little... We'll see who gets the last laugh."

The competition began Blake had gotten a considerable head start on Nagisa. She had already eaten 40 sushi rolls and Nagisa was barely at 27. Nagisa started eating quicker and was already two rolls behind Blake. The rest of the competitors were out for the count. Blake reached the 80 mark already. Nagisa couldn't take it anymore he felt like he was about to burst. Then his head crashed on the table. The headband fell on the table as well. Nagisa looked at the words written on it. "Just swallow." He clutched it and began swallowing. He passed Blake as he reached 100 Blake only had 93. Then Blake couldn't take it anymore and passed out. Nagisa won the competition and the trip.

They were already at the airship about to land at the resort. Nagisa and Ruby looked through the window at the beach. "Wow it's so amazing." "Yeah you're right." They got to the hotel and checked in. "Excuse me I think there might be an error." "Oh?" "Do the two of you have any id?" "Yeah sure here's mine." Ruby handed her id over to the clerk. "Oh I'm sorry my mistake enjoy." She gave them the keys to their room and headed up the elevator. "Wow Ruby five whole days here." "I know our own little romantic getaway." "Are Yang, your uncle, and your dad..." "I told them besides they know you won't try anything." "Oh good I was afraid." Ruby really loved him, and why not he was cute, adorable, he respected her, he wasn't a pervert, he looked beautiful with his hair down, he was loyal, and that smile among other things too.

"Well here we are... Huh?" "What's the matter Nagisa?" "Nothing just a hunch well let's go inside." He opened the door and as they looked inside it made sense. "Ruby did that flyer mention that it was a honeymoon suite?" "Huh wait I..." She looked it over and there it was. "No wonder those people hated us we stole their chance at a honeymoon. Are we horrible people?" "Hey it's okay I mean sure it's weird the champagne, the bed shape, the rose...petals on the bed, and what I assume is... Well what is that?" Ruby looked at the box and opened it. She saw that inside was a huge selection of... "Nagisa they gave us... Porn." "Ha ha ha ha what?" "Yeah ha ha ha ha they gave us porn." They couldn't stop laughing it was just too funny. "Hang on I'm gonna go back get us a different room." Ruby held Nagisa's arm. "Wait." "Yeah?" "Let's keep it." "But Ruby there's only one..." She kissed him. "We can both share besides we both earned a little rest." Nagisa just smiled. "Yeah you're right let's unpack."


End file.
